ThunderClan Chronicles: Book One: Kit Madness
by mothwing'slove
Summary: This is the first story in my series...da dada! The ThunderClan Chronicles! In the first part, Firestar thinks that there are too many kits to deal with. A kitty day care is created where kits stay if they want and hav fun! guess who the caretaker is?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I made up a few kits' names, so pleez don't reply in a mean way! Thanx!!! ;)**

Brambleclaw yawned as he got up. It had been a long night; dreams flooded his sleep, woke him up, and put him back to sleep. It was a long night, but the warm fur of Squirrelflight kept him company. It made him feel better to be with her. He didn't want to leave the beautiful ginger she-cat, but he had to go on a dawn patrol.

He stretched his aching limbs out, feeling the wet rain on his pelt. It was cool and felt good after the long hot greenleaf. Now leaf-fall was starting and Brambleclaw was happy about it and felt a tingling in his muscles from excitement. He was going to get an apprentice, he was sure of it. Firestar had told him about a moon ago that he was going to have an apprentice soon. "Most likely in leaf-fall," he had said.

As the brown tabby neared the entrance to camp, he saw Graystripe, Sandstorm, Berrypaw, Rainwhisker, and Sorreltail join him. He was glad all of his friends could come with him. Next thing he knew was he saw a slender silver tabby pad up to Graystripe, whisper a few words in his ear, and lick his cheek. He nudged her muzzle back and she trotted off to get some fresh kill.

Brambleclaw's stomach did a flip. Oh great, it was Millie. Millie was the silver tabby she-cat that Graystripe had brought to ThunderClan. Brambleclaw wasn't sure about her, but he shrugged and leaped along after Rainwhisker.

The tabby tom bounded back into the camp with some fresh kill crammed into his mouth. The prey was plentiful today, and Brambleclaw gave thanks to StarClan for the plentiful prey. As he started to the fresh kill pile, he saw Firestar and Graystripe talking in hurried whispers. He tried to listen but couldn't get close enough within earshot, so he shrugged it off and hurried over to the fresh-kill pile where Squirrelflight waited for him.

"What took you so long, you big furball?" Teased his mate, swiping at his ear with sheathed claws. He chuckled and cuffed her on the ear. She purred and licked him on the cheek. He nuzzled her flank and she nuzzled his, but kept her face buried in her fur. He was happy that Squirrelflight loved him. Not long ago they had gotten in a fight and Squirrelflight had loved Ashfur. But they had apologized about a moon ago and now they were together. But Ashfur was still angry, though.

The two shared a rabbit for the rest of the morning, chatting about the last gathering. "The next one should be coming up," mewed Brambleclaw between chomps. "I think I'll ask Firestar if I can go." He swallowed another bite.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, I want to see how WindClan are doing. News is going around that Crowfeather has a kit." She winked at him. Everybody knew that Leafpool, Squirrelflight's sister, and Crowfeather had once loved each other. But it had been a forbidden love, especially because Leafpool was in a different clan AND a medicine cat, which meant she couldn't have any kits.

The ginger she-cat's ears perked up. "I think Firestar wants us. Let's go see what it is…race ya!" and the two started off toward the rock, answering the call that Firestar usually yowled when he gathered a meeting.

When everybody was settled under the ledge where Firestar addressed his cats, he started. "Cats of ThunderClan, as we all know, we have quite too many kits. And I must inform you that the mothers can no longer take care of them all. It is just becoming too crowded in the nursery. So we have made the decision that a daycare center will be built, and the kits old enough will be watched over by a caretaker. Today I will appoint that caretaker and start construction on the daycare center."

Brambleclaw scoffed. Of all the hollow-headed ideas that Firestar had come up with, this was the most hollow-headed. Squirrelflight smiled. Apparently she thought this was a good idea. Then again, she always agreed with her father. The dark brown tabby rolled his eyes and listened for who the caretaker would be.

Firestar tried to talk through all of the whispers of, "I hope it's me!" or "What a stupid idea" and suddenly had to yowl. "QUIET!!!" he caterwauled. Everybody instantly shut up. "Graystripe and I have chosen the new caretaker carefully, and judging by the way that the cat acts around kits."

Graystripe stood up tall. _As if, _thought Brambleclaw. _I hope he hasn't forgotten that _I'm _the deputy around here now._

Firestar shushed all the cats again. "The new caretaker is a cat that I have trusted for a long while, and I think that he is the best one to appoint. He has been a great friend to me, and I think that he is an excellent choice."

Suddenly everybody was quiet. Brambleclaw really didn't care. Who would want to watch a posse of babies all day? He sure wouldn't; Brambleclaw preferred catching prey for the Clan, or being a mentor more than watching a bunch of kits.

Firestar stood up straight and announced, "Cats of ThunderClan, the new caretaker of the new ThunderClan daycare is Brambleclaw."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, part two! Thanks to all of those who waited and reviewed! ******

Brambleclaw gasped in horror. _He_ had to do this? Why did Firestar choose _him_? Just because he had kits doesn't mean he can look after them! He spat under his breath, "Fox dung, that mousebrain!" but shut up when Squirrelflight gave him a wide smile.

"Firestar chose _you_? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Brambleclaw! Congratulations! I wish that I was chosen, but I'm even happier that it's you!" She purred and buried her face in his fur. He purred back. At least Squirrelflight was happy, and that made him glad he had his job.

Firestar jumped down from the rock after all the cats cleared out. Brambleclaw noticed none of them but his kits said any kind of, "Congratulations!" or "Great job getting picked, Brambleclaw!" or anything like that. He saw the ginger leader pad up to him. "Brambleclaw, are you happy with your job?" The tabby nodded. "I picked you because when my daughter had your kits, you seemed to be such a good father…you taught them to hunt, to fight, almost made them apprentices in their kithood. That is why I chose you." Firestar dipped his head. "Your job starts tonight. You won't need anything…just a positive attitude!" He purred and took off to his den before Bramblelclaw could say thank you.

Squirrelflight licked his cheek and set off for the camp entrance. "Well, congratulations again, Brambleclaw! I have to go on patrol, so I will see you tonight before you start your job!" And she set off.

Brambleclaw was alone. He decided to have some dinner and went to pick something from the fresh kill pile. There he met Graystripe. "Hey Brambleclaw! Do you want to join me?" He asked. Brambleclaw nodded, took a chaffinch, and followed Graystripe back to the den where he and Millie were staying. The silver tabby flicked her ear in greeting, for her mouth was full of mouse.

"Brambleclaw, you were so great with your kits…it just warmed my heart watching you play with them over their kithood. That's why I just had to pick you. You were the one that seemed most…accustomed to kits, and it made me happy that Firestar agreed with me. I hope that you are satisfied with your job." Graystripe dipped his head respectfully just like Firestar had.

Brambleclaw nodded slowly, not wanting to disrespect Graystripe but wanting to tell the truth about his job. "Um…so what's up with you and Millie? Are you two, like…mates?" He asked nervously, desperately trying to change the subject.

Graystripe lifted his head from his vole quickly, his yellow eyes wide. "Yes, I forgot to tell you!" He mewed excitedly. He gave a questioning glance at the silver tabby, and she daintily nodded. He smiled lovingly at her. "Well, I think you'll be surprised, but…Millie is going to have my kits!" Graystripe yelled. "And just in time for the daycare! How great is that?" Millie squealed in delight and agreement and stared at Brambleclaw, waiting for a reaction.

Her blue eyes seemed to penetrate his skull, and he immediately yowled. "I'm so happy for you guys! You must be excited…I can't wait to see them!" He tried to force a purr out of his throat, but couldn't because he suddenly thought of Firestar. How would he react when he found out that Graystripe loved a kittypet? And was going to have_ kits_ with her? He shuddered at the thought of a frustrated Firestar yowling at Graystripe, banishing him and Millie, and their kits…

All of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore. "Ummm…I think that Squirrelflight just came back from patrol and it's time to share tongues so…yeah, see you soon! Congrats, Millie!" His voice faded as he hurried out of the den. It was hard to shake the thoughts of Millie and Graystripe and Firestar out of his head. They just wouldn't' go away. Brambleclaw had to keep Firestar from finding out. He would find a way. He cheered up at the thought of settling down with Squirrelflight and sharing tongues, then going to bed. His eyes were getting heavy at the thought of it.

He caught a glimpse of Squirrelflight coming into camp, but as he started to run off, Firestar caught him. "Brambleclaw," he mewed. "It's time for your job."(under his breath, Brambleclaw groaned.) "There are about five kits that have decided on going. Come, the daycare center is just in the corner here." He gestured for Brambleclaw to follow and he immediately. "That's it, right by Leafpool's den."

Speaking of which, the brown tabby saw the beautiful tabby coming out of her den, sunning her fur. "Hi Leafpool," he mewed to her.

She perked up at the sight of seeing him. "Hi Brambleclaw! Congratulations! I'm so jealous! Have you seen the daycare center yet? It's beautiful, a kit's dream come true!" She purred happily.

Brambleclaw nodded. "So how was Jaypaw this morning?" He asked briefly. He just had to find out about his kits, who had been apprenticed not too long ago. Hollypaw and Jaypaw had been switching back and forth from apprentice to medicine cat apprentice, and Jaypaw had finally settled on the job of the apprentice to Leafpool. He was the best for the job.

"He is doing fine. A bit grumpy these days, but he'll clear up, I know it!" Leafpool meowed confidently. "I know that someday he'll find out that he was made for this job. Well, I'd better let you go. Have fun at your job! I'll tell Jaypaw you said hi." And with that last remark she climbed back into her den.

Brambleclaw called thanks to Leafpool as he left. Anxiously he squeezed into the daycare center and saw that there were five cute little kits there. He finally remembered his love for kits and rushed in with a cheerful greeting. "Hi guys, how are you doing?"

The kits brightened and gave a cheerful mew back. "Hey Brambleclaw!" They all mewed back in unison. _Perhaps this job won't be too bad at all,_ thought Brambleclaw.

Firestar mewed nervously, "Um, if you don't mind Brambleclaw, you have a co-worker to help you out. I hired him because he said that he was great with kits. Hopefully you find your job a bit easier with him to help you out."

Brambleclaw nodded gratefully and looked at the entrance expectedly. But when he saw who came into the daycare center, he froze. Not with surprise, but more with terror when he saw that the cat that had entered was Ashfur.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Brambleclaw, shall we get started on our first day of our job together?" Sneered Ashfur, "Or shall I have to hold your paw?" He threw back his head and cackled sinisterly.

Brambleclaw glared at the gray tom. Was Ashfur still mad at him for what happened between them and Squirrelflight? No, it couldn't be possible. Unless… "You really loved her, didn't you?" Asked Brambleclaw. He gave Ashfur an accusing look.

"Yes, I did. And we would be together forever…and you ruined it! She came running back to you, because she _loved _you! But let me tell you something…she loved me too! It isn't all about you, Brambleclaw!" The gray tom unsheathed his claws and tore at the earth with an annoyed and angry look on his face. Perhaps a mixture of the two?

Brambleclaw cringed. "Ashfur, I'm sorry you feel that way, but…it was her decision, not yours. Besides, you should just let go…it's perfectly fine-"

"No, it's not fine!" Yowled Ashfur, cutting off Brambleclaw. "Listen, I don't want any other she-cat in my life…it's either that, or I do get another she-cat and feel guilty all my life! I don't like being lonely, Brambleclaw… it makes me miserable."

For once, Brambleclaw could sympathize with Ashfur. He probably felt how Brambleclaw had felt when Squirrelflight had gotten in a fight with him and went over to Ashfur's side. "But Ashfur, you already have a she-cat in your life…You have Ferncloud. She's your sister, and you always have to be there for her. You love her, right?"

Ashfur whimpered a little more, then growled, "This isn't about Ferncloud! I love her too, but she's my sister! It's different… you know how you felt when Squirrelflight tore away from you? It was a terrible feeling…and I'll feel that all my life. And I can't…I can't live like that. I want to be happy, Brambleclaw. I want someone to love, and have kits with, and to stick with, and to die with…" And his voice faded away as another sob crept up his throat.

Brambleclaw tried to seem as lightly sympathetic as possible. "But just because Squirrelflight and I are mates, doesn't mean you can't still love her. You guys can still be friends, no offence taken to me." The dark brown tabby tried to look into Ashfur's eyes, but his expression was unreadable.

"You know…I guess you're right, Brambleclaw. I feel much better, and I think…I think that we will share this job, and not tear each other to shreds in the process!" He meowed confidently. He held out his tail to Brambleclaw, willing him to shake on it. "Friends?" He asked sincerely.

Brambleclaw thought for a moment. This was weird…just a few minutes ago Ashfur had been snarling and snapping at him; now he was being what he had never in his life been to Brambleclaw: friendly. He confidently held out his tail back. "Friends." Their tails entwined, then shook, then they started their work.

"We should probably ask the kits what they want to do…they've been listening to us make up all this time," Brambleclaw started. "They must be bored."

"Okay, just give me a minute," Ashfur mewed. "I need to shape up a bit." And he crept silently out of the daycare center den and up the rocks behind it, moving as soundlessly as a rabbit.

Up on top of the rock and a few fox-lengths away, there was a grassy clearing with bramble bushes scattered. A ginger tabby jumped out of one of them, dipping his head in greeting. "Have you gotten his trust?" Asked the tom.

Ashfur nodded and also dipped his head. "Greetings, Rosefur. Yes, he fell for it hook, line and sinker. Now what do I do, sir?" He asked the ginger tabby, sitting down with his tail curled neatly around his paws.

"Now? We wait until the right time. I need to gather my warriors up. Until then…just keep working the job, finding out where the kits are at different times. Don't worry; they'll tell you, they aren't very bright. Trust me; kits are the stupidest thing other than dogs. They'll fall for it like their tabby friend." And he sniggered, long and sinister.

Ashfur echoed it, and they laughed their evil laugh. Ashfur flattened his ears and rubbed his paws together. The ginger tabby looked at him questioningly and he replied, "Just…testing out the new laugh, sir." And he scurried back to the den, nobody having a clue of what he had been doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, this is a rewrite of chapter four, so for some people that have already read chapter four this is just like it. **

Brambleclaw snapped out of his sleep. He was having disturbing dreams about a ginger tabby. But that was all. Just the cat, climbing around in his sleep like it was the camp. It couldn't be Firestar, but he wasn't quite sure…

He thought about work last night. He had had a lot of fun with the kits. Ashfur hadn't turned up ever again, but Brambleclaw told himself not to worry about it. The troubled gray tom probably had a headache or something. But it was no sweat; missing work wasn't that bad, especially since Ashfur wasn't even chosen to be the original caretaker.

Arching his back, Brambleclaw stretched and yawned widely. It was a long night, and he didn't care to have a dream like that ever again. Who was the ginger tabby? Why was he creeping around in his dreams? And why was he so important that StarClan wanted him in Brambleclaw's mind?

All of these problems melted away as he saw a dark ginger shape shift around and wake up. It was Squirrelflight, his mate. He purred, so happy to see her. He almost never saw her anymore; it was like the time that Firestar and Graystripe had tried to divide them when they got the omen that fire and tiger together would destroy the Clan. Now it was fox-dung, a sign that was misread. What it really meant was that they would save the Clan.

Squirrelflight got up and purred, also glad at the sight of her mate. "Good morning, Brambleclaw," she mewed happily. "Did you sleep fine?" Before he replied she didn't wait for the answer. She kneaded her paws guiltily. "Um, I'm sorry Brambleclaw, I have to go. Sandstorm ordered me on patrol, and…" her voice trailed off.

Brambleclaw understood that she couldn't ignore orders from her mother and let her leave for her hunting dawn patrol. He bounded toward Firestar's den, going to ask if he could go on patrol, but he sank when he remembered that he had a job and couldn't go on patrol. He sighed and sadly flopped down by the fresh kill pile, feeling famished from last night. It was a long night and Brambleclaw was glad to lye down and rest for the night.

As he ripped at the mouse he was eating, he saw Rainwhisker come towards him, a distressed look on his face. Brambleclaw swallowed his bite as Rainwhisker took a chaffinch and gestured for him to come over and sit by him. "Want to eat with me?" he asked the scared gray tom.

Rainwhisker nodded and came over to sit by him. As the light gray tom took a bite out of his chaffinch, he asked, "Brambleclaw, how was your night? How is work for you?" And he took another bite, chewing violently.

Brambleclaw shrugged. "I don't know…I guess that it's okay. At least the kits are nice and respectful to me. Their mothers taught them well, and I think all of them will make good warriors. How was the night for you?" He asked, finishing up the mouse and thoughtfully chewing off a loose sheath of claw.

"Pretty good, unless you go missing," Rainwhisker mewed coldly between rapid mouthfuls of his prey. He must have been pretty hungry to eat like that.

Brambleclaw looked at his Clanmate with a confused look, pawing at the ground nervously. "Um…Rainwhisker, what do you mean?" Brambleclaw asked. It was weird for the happy warrior to act so solemn all of a sudden.

"Have you seen Ashfur? He wasn't in the warriors den all night, and I was awake the entire night. I was waiting for him, but he never came. I'm getting worried about him…" His voice trailed off and he shuddered at the thought of his best friend possibly being torn apart by an enemy.

Brambleclaw was about to say something when something cut him off, a piercing scream. Both the brown tabby and the gray tom jumped fiercely and looked around wildly, looking for the source. They saw many cats gathering around the nursery, immediately finding where the horrifying shriek had come from.

The tabby tom pushed through the crowd, for he was the deputy and instantly had to find out what was happening. He didn't mean to be pushy, but he had to find out what had caused this.

Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and Millie were all in a huddle, desperately searching; overturning rocks and leaves, even tearing out the bedding. Brambleclaw saw his daughter, Hollypaw, curse, for she would have to change the bedding for the second time this morning.

"What's going on here?" Asked a cold voice, coming from behind. Brambleclaw froze as he heard the voice of Firestar, pushing through the crowd like he had once had moments ago. "Ferncloud, do you have any idea?" He demanded.

Brambleclaw's heart skipped a beat as the leader's claws sheathed in and out. Apparently the aggressive leader was agitated and disgruntled, which wasn't a good thing. He shivered at the thought of getting slashed by those sharp claws.

Ferncloud tried to speak up, but no sound came out. "Our…" She just shook her head, hung low, and poured out tears. Sorreltail instead spoke for her friend and Clanmate. "Our kits are gone!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorree my chappies have been really really really really short lately, it is hard for me to make things like a chapter last very long. But I promise I'll have more chapters since they're shorter! **

Brambleclaw stiffened. "What? What are you talking abou-"

"Last night Ashfur came by us and said that you would watch them overnight. We thought the idea nice so we could get a break from our kits for just one night, but I don't think we were thinking that they would get stolen!" Hissed Ferncloud, finally speaking. Sorreltail nodded, a grim expression on her face similar to Ferncloud's.

"But Ashfur didn't tell me anything about watching them overnight- I swear to StarClan that I wasn't told anything about this! I wasn't going to watch the kits overnight, I promise!" Protested the tabby. He was starting to hyperventilate when Firestar spoke up.

"QUIET!" He yowled as mothers and fathers stopped mewing worriedly. "Listen, I would trust Brambleclaw with my life. Knowing him, I know deep inside me that he would never do such a thing as leave your kits out as badger food." The crowd did a worried shiver when Firestar said, "Badger" "Now queens, calm down and come with me and Graystripe. We will help you find your kits. Warriors, go back to your duties. Apprentices also." The bright ginger tom gazed at Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, you will go look for Ashfur. He is in big trouble for lying to the queens and never telling you about this."

Brambleclaw dipped his head. He was set to look for Ashfur, and was more than happy to attack the gray tom, but his stomach was in knots. What would he do if and when he found Ashfur? Would he attack? Would Ashfur have the kits with him, or would they be fox prey by now? Worries prickled his back as he opened his mouth for scent. He couldn't smell anything that smelled like Ashfur. He was always smelling like oak leaves, since he rolled in them every day to keep his scent in check.

Suddenly, right as he caught a familiar scent, he saw a ginger cat come racing towards him. "Brambleclaw!" She shouted. She wasn't mad, but happy. "Great job! I knew you would never do that to a kit!" Purred Squirrelflight as she nestled down beside him, licking his cheek. "Ashfur was so dumb to do that! Sometimes I wonder why I ever loved him," she mewed wistfully.

The brown tabby nodded in agreement. He shared his mates sadness about Ashfur. He would make such a great warrior, and be so great at fighting, hunting, and even mentoring. But he had turned on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and there was no telling if he would turn on the whole Clan.

"Can I help you look for Ashfur? I want to get back on that smelly bird." She mewed distastefully, wrinkling up her nose. "Did you know that he reeks lately? He rolls in some kinda plant and then, thinking that others will think it smells good, he waltzes into camp, smelling like fox dung!" She spat. "It's almost as if he was desperate for another mate. As if…" she bowed her head miserably, and Brambleclaw could see a few tears streaming down her face. "As if I wasn't good enough for him."

Brambleclaw smiled. "Squirrelflight, you're fine just the way you are. You are a great warrior, you have beautiful kits, and your father is the leader! You are good enough for me," he purred, rubbing her cheek with his muzzle. "Ashfur is just a mouse-brain if he thinks you aren't good enough for him," he growled, and he clawed at the earth as if it were the pelt of a certain gray warrior.

His mate purred. "You're the best, Brambleclaw," she mewed happily, nudging his flank. "Oh, I have to go," she said upon hearing the yowl of Firestar. "I have to go on patrol. Bye!" She mewed, giving Brambleclaw a quick lick on the head.

He waved back with his tail and focused on picking up Ashfur's scent. It was not hard to track, and he picked it up just as he got to the daycare center. It lead out of camp, along with myriad of other scents. One of them was a sour odor, following Ashfur's. That was funny; the way the scents lined up were the bad smell and Ashfur's smell (_what's the difference_, thought Brambleclaw) were mixed in with many other scents.

And there was only one explanation of that: Ashfur had taken the kits, along with some kind of rouge cat.

Climbing out of camp, Brambleclaw hurriedly scurred across the grass, following the scents. It was getting to be about sunhigh, and he was hungry. But he didn't dare hunt; if he did, he would lose track of Ashfur's scent. All he could do was keep looking until he found the source of the revolting smell with an empty belly until he couldn't go on anymore.

The smell started fading. Brambleclaw may as well had given up, but he kept going, trying to look among any bushes, clumps of ferns or bracken, or anything. The sun was slowly sliding into darkness, and the sky was dim.

Trudging slowly by, Brambleclaw couldn't go on anymore. It was useless trying to find the scent, and he may as well try again some other time. Besides, he could always find them tomorrow, when he had a full belly, and a good night's sleep…

Speaking of sleep, drowsiness tugged at the brown tabby's eyelids. He was struggling to keep them open as darkness loomed over the lake and the forest surrounding it.

Raindrops started dripping on his nose as it started to fall. Brambleclaw groaned, as now it would be even harder to find the smell. The rain made a sharp sound as it started to fall even harder, and lightning cracked the sky. Thunder rumbled and made the ground vibrate under Brambleclaw's paws.

Suddenly, he caught the scent again. Scrabbling up a grassy hill, the scent got stronger and stronger until he saw two cats: one ginger and one gray. _It's Ashfur, _thought Brambleclaw. _But who is that other cat? _

Sliding down the hill, he saw something pass him, but he ignored it. It was probably a piece of rotten prey. As he got closer, he could hear the two cat's voices. "Ashfur, why did you even bring them? These aren't the ones that I'm looking for."

Ashfur chuckled sinisterly. "Ah, but they are, Claw. They are definitely the ones. See, just look at them: plump, young, and not very educated." He laughed again. Was that an evil laugh? Brambleclaw bristled in disgust. _Ashfur should practice his evil laugh more,_ he thought.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine and I'm not fat! Or a fox-brain!" yowled a high voice. Brambleclaw shivered and felt a tear run down his face. His suspicions were right; Ashfur and this stranger had taken the kits. But what were they doing with them? And why did the kits need specific features?

Just as he was pondering this, he jumped as he saw Ashfur and the ginger cat called Claw carry the kits out of the clearing and into the rainy damp darkness. And with that, Brambleclaw saw that the rotten prey…it was a kit, from a different Clan. These two were killing kits, and Brambleclaw had to stop them. He jumped into the bushes and rushed after the remaining little ones. He would save the kits, and expose Ashfur's bad side once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**What did I tell u about despair, huh? Keep reading, it gets better! NOTE: I don't have ****ANYTHING ****against Ashfur. He is actually my fav character after Squirrelflight and Hollypaw. ******** No hard feelings!**

Pounding after the two cats, Brambleclaw huffed as he felt like he had been going for hours and hours. The sun was peeking over the countryside as he trudged after the cats after a long time. Where were these two taking him?

But he had to go on, and save the kits. But he was almost out of energy. Wherever these guys were going, it must have been far away from here, but they weren't even breaking out a sweat. Every now and then Brambleclaw would have to take a brief stop and catch his breath, then go on some more.

After what seemed like an entire day, the sun was up and was going down again. Brambleclaw was exhausted. The two were still going on with the kits and it was totally out of the Clan's homes. Where they were was almost just about where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived. Brambleclaw shivered when he thought about the Tribe he had met up with when he was with the prophecy cats that were looking for a new home for the forest cats.

Finally Ashfur and the ginger tom stopped at the foot of the all too familiar waterfall. How had the ginger cat found out about this? The Tribe of Rushing Water's territory was almost hidden to the cat's eye. But this cat…Brambleclaw froze as he found out who this cat was. It was Sharptooth, the cat that had terrorized the Tribe of Rushing Water and killed Feathertail. Not necessarily cold-blooded murder, but Feathertail had been so noble as to sacrifice her life to kill Sharptooth's. It must have been the spirit of him, or else how would he be living right now?

Sharptooth gave out a loud yowl. "Commence!" He called out. Complete silence. Brambleclaw wildly looked around for the other cats that Sharptooth had called out. Hissing and spitting was heard as quite a few cats broke the silence and came out from behind some heavy undergrowth.

The ginger tom smiled maliciously. "Greetings, my friends. We are here to take these kits and sacrifice them to The Big Cat." Cries and cheers rose up from the group of rogue cats. "Big Cat! Big Cat! Big Cat!"

Brambleclaw was surprised that Sharptooth let a cat have a higher rank than him, but Sharptooth had an irritable look on his face and the brown tabby changed his mind. "Quiet everyone!" The ginger cat snarled. "Now, we must do this fast. Each of you take a kit and follow me." He gestured to all of them to follow and picked up a kit, a white she-cat with black spots. "Where's mommy?" She cried. Tears streamed down her face and steamed in the snow. Sharptooth cackled. "Your mother is gone now," He laughed. "But you're going somewhere better, somewhere beyond your dreams-"

"Yeah, StarClan!" Called Brambleclaw. All of the cats, including Ashfur, turned and looked at the brown tabby, who was hiding in a nearby bush. Sharptooth growled. "Who was that? Who dares scoff in the face of Sharptooth? WHO! SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed.

Brambleclaw couldn't believe he was doing this, but he crawled out from his shelter. "Me! I am the one that called to you!" He yelled. Sharptooth laughed. "You? You are the one that spits in the face of me?" He mewed, trying to intimidate. "Prepare to fight, puny StarClan believer!" And Sharptooth got into a fighting stance.

"You're on!" Brambleclaw snarled. He charged for the ginger tom instantly, put to his despair, Brambleclaw just went right through him.

Sharptooth laughed. "Hehe, you can't charge me!" He yowled. "I'm a spirit, remember? Or did you just figure that out? My boy, StarClan believers are hollow-heads and mouse-brains! You'd better stop believing in StarClan boy, this is real fighting here."

"I've met worse cats than you before," Brambleclaw yowled back. The ginger cat chuckled. "Oh, and who would that be?" Intimidated Sharptooth.

"My father!" He yelled. And with that, Brambleclaw jumped onto a loose rock and kicked, just as Feathertail had quite a few seasons ago when they had just arrived at the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp. The rock came tumbling down onto Sharptooth, and he let out a yell of terror.

But, the devious cat was still alive. He laughed louder and louder. "Keep trying to get me, Brambleclaw! It'll never help! I have allies and you don't!" He yowled to his followers. "Fight! Fight him for your life!" And the others dropped the kits and started for Brambleclaw.

The poor tabby sighed. This was the end of the line. He wouldn't ever survive this, not even if somebody went out to get more warriors. There wouldn't be enough time. There was nothing to do but fight.

A yellow tabby tom came rushing at him. Brambleclaw got on top of the rogue and raked his claws down its back. The yellow tabby screamed and took a bite on Brambleclaw's hind leg. Now it was Brambleclaw's time to yell out. But he couldn't lose this fight. He tore his leg out of the tabby's grip and flew off of him. He slipped under the rogue while he was looking around wildly for Brambleclaw. The brown tabby kicked with his hind legs wildly, claws unsheathed, until the tabby screamed away, hiding in the bushes.

A cluster of rogues came at him, tearing at him with his claws. Brambleclaw clawed blindly at the air, desperately trying to take at least one or two out. But his claws didn't touch anything, and pain rushed to his legs. He saw one of them chewing on his leg, one of them kicking him, and one was on top, clawing at his back, ears and face.

"Ashfur!" He cried. "Help! Please, it's me, Brambleclaw! We used to be the best of friends, remember? Help me! ASHFUR!" But Ashfur, with a look of horror on his face, just sat there, watching the rogues rip Brambleclaw apart.

Sharptooth sat by Ashfur and chuckled. "He he, looks like that whiny tabby is getting what he asked for, isn't he?" He looked at Ashfur, expecting for him to say something. But the gray tom said nothing. He just sat there, staring in disgust.

Sharptooth looked away. "I see that you don' t like my tactics, Ashfur. Why is that?" Silence. The ginger tom rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's take out the kits. We need to get rid of them sometime soon."

Ashfur nodded and padded over to the trembling kits. He picked a few up and started climbing up a steep slope. The kits were squealing, calling for help, but Ashfur didn't dare set them down. He couldn't.

Out of the corner of his eye, Brambleclaw saw Ashfur and Sharptooth start to carry the kits away. "Wait! Stop this instant!" he called after them. Scrambling off of the rogues, he dashed up the slope. He froze as he saw it led to the waterfall that was part of the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory. They weren't going to drop the kits off of the waterfall, were they?

He scrambled up the cliff, trying to catch up to Ashfur and Sharptooth as hard as he could. "Ashfur!" he called. "Wait! I want to talk to you!"

Ashfur, to Brambleclaw's surprise, stopped. He looked around and saw that it was Brambleclaw, then set the kits down and pranced down the cliff. "What is it? This better be good or else!"

Brambleclaw gasped. "Ashfur…why…are you…doing this?" He panted. Ashfur wrinkled his nose at first, but then sighed.

Settling down, he sat by Brambleclaw and tears came to his eyes. "Sharptooth wants to kill her…I love her…"

"Kill who?" Brambleclaw asked. Ashfur sighed.

"A she-cat. Not Squirrelflight, if that's what you're wondering!" He snarled, flattening his ears. "It was Poppypaw. He was going to kill Poppypaw, I just had to…I'm sorry, Brambleclaw…but I think I love her, and I would never let anything bad happen to her."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. "Ashfur…I'm sorry. I promise I will find some way to end this."

Ashfur nodded, then picked up the kits and followed Sharptooth. Brambleclaw followed the gray tom and was ready. He was going to kill Sharptooth. "Ashfur," he whispered, "I need your help. See that waterfall? Well, I need you to push Sharptooth off of that waterfall with me. It might just work if you help. Please?" Brambleclaw begged.

Ashfur thought for what seemed like a million heartbeats. Brambleclaw was about to give up when Ashfur said, "Okay, I'll do it. But you promise to do it with me?" He asked.

Brambleclaw nodded. "I promise. Now let's get going." The two cats nodded, finally in harmony. Brambleclaw couldn't believe that the two were just sparring days ago. They crept up the slope, ready to push the sinister cat off of the waterfall, and to Brambleclaw's calculation, would hit his head hard and drown. The kits were safe, the rogues were warded off, and now this was it. This was the darkest hour, the moment of truth. Brambleclaw felt so much like a leader right now it pained him. Is this what Firestar felt like when he was fighting BloodClan? Or the badgers? It probably was, Brambleclaw figured.

Sharptooth was at the top. "So Ashfur," he mewed, "Are you ready or not? Let's throw these kits off!" But when there was no reply, Sharptooth realized. Ashfur was gone! He snarled a yowl that filled the entire territory. "ASHFUR!!!!"

"What is it, Sharptooth?" Ashfur asked, suddenly coming into the scene.

Sharptooth was angry. "Let's do this!" He yowled. Ashfur nodded, picking up a kit. He gestured for Brambleclaw to come up and put the kit down in front of him. "Sharptooth, this is the last straw. Don't you dare drop that kit," he growled.

Sharptooth looked surprised. "What?" He yelled.

Brambleclaw jumped out from his hiding place, getting on top of Sharptooth but being careful not to go over the falls. It was pretty narrow here, and not a good place for fighting.

Ashfur clawed at the ginger tom, biting his hind leg. Warm blood spurted into his mouth, and it tainted the water going over the falls. Blood was everywhere, in puddles, on the cats, everywhere.

Brambleclaw snarled and bit at Sharptooth's ears. The ginger tom screamed with pain, and a shower of blood spurted onto him. Blood dripped from Brambleclaw and Sharptooth. This was the end, the final moment.

Sharptooth snarled and stood on two paws, waving his front paws in front of himself. Brambleclaw was ready. He gestured to Ashfur and they both got in front of him. On their front paws, Ashfur and Brambleclaw flayed their back paws and kicked as hard as they could on his belly.

Screaming, Sharptooth started his descent off of the waterfall. But to Brambleclaw's horror, he bit onto his back leg and sent the brown tabby down with him. "Brambleclaw!" Ashfur screamed. "Come back!"

But it was too late; Brambleclaw was careening down the falls, waiting for his death. He could hear Sharptooth screaming, "End of the line, StarClan believer! This is death for both of us! Hah!"

But before he could finish, the two were splashing into the pool at the bottom, and everything was dark.


	7. Epilogue

Birds were chirping. Brambleclaw felt warm. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and he saw Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Poppypaw. He was back in ThunderClan camp. "H-hello?" He mewed. "Am I…alive?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, you are. The kits are safe. Firestar shut down the kit daycare, and they're taking the den down right now." She nuzzled him.

He smiled. "Ashfur, are you okay? I'm sorry I put you in so much danger," he apologized. His legs were aching and his ear felt almost ripped off. There was a little nick in his ear, he could feel it.

Firestar came padding over. "Brambleclaw, that was a very noble thing you did, saving the kits and Ashfur. I want to thank you by putting you off of the job. We shut down the kit daycare."

Brambleclaw nodded. Ashfur came up to him. "Brambleclaw, I'm so sorry, but I got so mad, then Sharptooth came along and saw how mad I was. So he told me if I wanted to quit my job, he would help. So I went along with his plan. Later, it turned out he wanted me for a murder scheme of his, and he said that if I didn't help him then he would kill Poppypaw. I'm so sorry, I just got possessed by his power…by his malice…it made me feel terrible…but I couldn't ignore him or Poppypaw would get killed. I…love her so much, I just couldn't." He smiled and purred as Poppypaw started to lick his wounded ears.

"But how did Sharptooth know about Poppypaw?" Asked Brambleclaw. Ashfur shook his head. "I told him all of my secrets. He said that they were safe with him, but I guess he just used them against me."

Brambleclaw nodded. Squirrelflight smiled. "I have a surprise for you," she purred. "Follow me. Come on, don't be shy!" She mewed, pulling him along into the nursery.

Brambleclaw couldn't believe his eyes. "Wha-whose are these?" He asked, looking down at four newborn kits.

Squirrelflight giggled. "They're ours, silly!" She purred. "Our second litter!

Brambleclaw felt himself smile. "They're beautiful! Wow! Our second litter?" He asked.

She smiled and nudged him under the chin. "Yes, aren't they pretty? There are two toms and two she-cats! Twigkit, Robinkit, Cherrykit, and…" she paused and pointed to one that was the spitting image of Brambleclaw. "Bramblekit."

Brambleclaw smiled widely. "I'm sure they'll be perfect warriors someday, just like you." And with that, Brambleclaw licked Squirrelflight and his kits, and exited the nursery. Firestar had called for him and was waiting at Graystripe and Millie's den.

Sitting there was Millie with her kits, each a short-haired that looked just like the two of them, and two long-haired like Graystripe that looked just like their parents. Brambleclaw was happy, but was worried. What would Firestar think of this?

But fortunately, a smile was growing bigger and bigger on the leader's face. He was happier than ever that his best friend had another litter. Brambleclaw smiled, congratulated the parents, thanked Firestar, and set off for the nursery.

And Brambleclaw sat down wearily and slept for the rest of the day right by Squirrelflight and his kits. And Brambleclaw knew that there was a brand new hope for ThunderClan.


End file.
